The Bookworm and the Iron Dragon King
by Rachaellynn111
Summary: A Princess is stolen for the sins of the father. A beauty of a book shop owner tricks a beast to save her friend from a terrible fate; finds herself trapped with an Iron Dragon whom she feels compelled to help. Love blooms between the unlikely pare as they race against the clock to solve a half century old mystery before he is destroyed by the surrounding town and the beast within.
1. The Princess and her Friend

This story is roughly based around the concept of the story of Beauty and the Beast. With Levy as the Beauty and Gajeel as the Beast. They are the main love story with Natsu and Lucy playing another small roll. Please review and let me know what you think! Rated for Gajeel's foul mouth to come starting in chapter two.

Chapter 1: The Princess and her friend.

She walked with her head held high and a smile on her face for all the world to see. Her long blonde hair was held back from her face with small pink ribbons that matched the rest of her attire. Her pink dress was fastened tightly at the waist and elevated her décolletage. Princess Lucy Heartfilia walked down the crowded street with her trusted body guards and Celestial Spirits, Capricorn and Loke, at her side. The town's folk moved out of her way as she passed not because they had to but because they wanted to. The Princess was highly loved and respected amongst her people and young Lucy loved them all in return. She moved from farm stand to stand and shopped with a bright grin on her face as she made small talk with the members of the town whom she had grown to call friends.

Lucy turned back to Capricorn who took yet another canvas bag from the young woman. "We have maids to do the shopping for the kitchen my Lady. If you would like to journey back home and rest the staff would understand." He never understood why the young Princess shopped for the manor when it was the responsibility of the staff yet he never questioned her actions; only reminded her that she needed her rest. She was a growing young woman after all.

"I remember but I found a lovely recipe that I wanted to try. I believe we have all the ingredients now I just need to pick up a few more items." Capricorn nodded and smiled at the Princess. He had promised to protect her family for all eternity and would do just that. "We just need to get—" Lucy stopped midsentence as blush spread across her face like wildfire. They were coming upon the artists in the town center before the shopping district. In front of them stood the young man who always caught the Princesses attention: the fire breather. Natsu smiled at the Princess as she moved closer to his ring. Fire shot out of his mouth and fists and twirled in the air into intricate shapes and designs. People of all ages around him smiled and cheered. Loke looked bored but stayed by the Princess's side as was his duty. He did not understand her infatuation with the fire breather. The pink haired man kept his eyes on the Princess as he worked on and coins flew in his direction. On the ground a small blue cat named Happy ran around and collected the fallen gold and silver. Natsu smiled on. This time would be different this time, he knew, he would be able to talk to her for more than a few minutes. As his show came to a close and he took his final bow coins from every person fell to the cobble stone floor for Happy to collect. The small cat grinned from eat to eat knowing that tonight they would eat more fish than they could carry.

Natsu bounded towards Lucy but stopped a few feet away as Loke and Capricorn moved protectively between them. "Good afternoon you're royal Princess-ness." Natsu joked causing the Spirits to roll their eyes and Lucy to giggle; her hand reaching up to cover her mouth. "Are you finished shopping already." She nodded as her eyes locked with his. They both smiled happily.

"Yes, I just need to stop in the book store before journeying back to the castle." This caused Natsu's smirk to grow. He had known the Princess since they were small children. He, working the fire dragon craft from his father Igneel and her taking manners classes at a local prep school before either of them knew she was even a princess. Every market day she made the same journey after shopping; the book store before returning home. He had a plan and this time it would work. It had to.

He opened his mouth to speak again but like every day before his time with her was cut too short. "The Princess needs to continue on now. We are behind schedule." Natsu nodded to the goat man who he knew didn't like him or care for his contact with her. Lucy just let out a small smile and turned to leave. He could see the disappointment in her eyes but today would be different. She just didn't know it yet. As Lucy and her guards walked away from the rest of the performers; who she smiled at graciously she could feel her blood boil on the inside. On the outside she continued to be a respectable princess. _How dare they decide who I can and cannot talk to. I know this is my father's doing and I am tired of it. I want to talk to the fire breather I want to—_ she wanted more with the fire breather than a conversation. Her face blushed which didn't go unnoticed. "Are you parched my Lady?" Capricorn asked which forced Loke to roll his eyes. He knew the look on the Princesses face. He had seen it many times on women's faces before him. The look of want and desire. The look of love.

"No I am fine. Thank you." When they reached the book store, the Blue Quill, the two men turned to stand on either side of the door and allow for her to enter. It was one of the few places they did not join the young Lady. Over the years they had learned that if they came into the store with her she would double her time within as an act of silent rebellion. If they remained outside and guarded the entrance and exit, she was, at the longest, an hour.

When Lucy entered the store she sighed with relief. The Blue Quill was her safe haven and one of the few places she could be, truly, herself. "I know that look." The voice came from above; in the back of the store. Lucy turned down an aisle and smiled up at her friend on the ladder. She was a small woman with wild and long blue hair only tamed by a headband as copper as a sunset. Her caramel eyes shone down as she dropped two books for the Princess to carry and began to descend the ladder. Her dark blue corset was cinched tightly but showed less cleavage than the Princess. Her shoulders and upper back remained exposed as her white sleeves were pulled down and hung long and loose around her arms. The long black skirt had a long slit running down the side for the woman to be able to climb the ladders of the shop without difficultly. Though it was not the fashion and considered highly inappropriate the blunette did not care. The color also, helped to hide the numerous stains of black ink which also dotted the woman's fingertips. Her new copper colored boots had a small heels but when the woman reached the ground she was barely tall enough to look the Princess in the eyes without tilting her head up. Levy McGardner smiled as she passed more books to Lucy who didn't mind carrying the weight. Levy didn't treat her like the fragile creature the rest of the world considered her. She knew her better. "So how have the _royal_ guards annoyed the _royal_ Princess today?"

Lucy rolled her eyes and fell into one of the cushioned chairs in the back of the room; away from the ever prying eyes near the front door. "Oh, the usual. Always watching me and treating me like I might fall and break into a million pieces at any moment." Levy laughed as she poured them each a cup of tea and passed Lucy hers. She did not add the cream and sugars for her; she was not her servant.

"Did you talk to the fire breather today?" Lucy blushed as the small woman sat across from her and began to drink her own tea with lemon and honey. Levy studied her friend as she thought back to her earlier encounter with the man she cared for deeply. She gave her time to think as she let her own mind wander.

 _Levy McGardner had met Lucy Heartfilia when they were but children. The, then five years old, Princess ran into the Blue Quill crying and hid on a back shelf to avoid her body guard Capricorn. The town was closed for the day to watch the funeral procession of the late Queen who had passed away a few weeks prior. Even four years old Levy knew that it was a big deal. The shop was closed and her Grandfather had left her alone to go pay respects to the widowed King and Princess with the rest of the towns folk. When the bells above the door chimed Levy watched with confused eyes as the young girl ran into the isles and onto a low shelf to hide. Not even three minutes later a large goat man, whom Levy recognized immediately, charged in. "Excuse me young Lady, have you seen the Princess run through here?" Levy didn't speak and Capricorn took her silence as fear for his sudden appearance and rash tone. "I am sorry for disturbing you. If you see her please let me know." Levy nodded her head deeply as he walked back out the shop and charged down the street to continue searching. She walked out from behind the counter, over to the door, and locked it. In her four year old mind it seemed like the right move to make._

" _He's gone now you can come out!" The Princess didn't move to Levy's annoyance. "I said he's gone. This is a book store not a hiding store so move your butt!" With that Levy crossed down the aisle, reached into the shelf, grabbed the girl by her arm, and pulled until she was free from the shelf and had fallen onto of the small blunette in the process._

" _I am a Princess how dare you grab at me!" Lucy cried out as tears poured from her eyes and she shoved the smaller girl away from her. Levy didn't care that she was a Princess or that she was bigger than her. Without a second thought she swiftly slapped her hand across Lucy's cheek hard enough to leave a small red hand print remaining._

 _Lucy was in complete shock. No one had ever talked to her, let alone struck her, the way this little girl had. "I don't care if you are royalty. It doesn't give you the right to act like a royal brat." Levy sat down across from Lucy on the floor and waited patiently for her to recover. After what seemed like hours but, to the two young girls who didn't know how to tell time yet, was only minutes, Lucy turned to the blunette and began to sob hysterically. "I didn't hit you that hard did I?" Levy pulled Lucy into her arms and held the girl as she cried. "My name is Levy what's yours?"_

" _Lu-Lucy." She cried as Levy began running her fingers through her blonde hair to comfort her. "My—my Mother died."_

 _Levy nodded in understanding. "My Grandfather told me. Don't worry. It happens. Both my parents died when I was little too." Lucy pulled herself out from Levy's lap and studied her. Her blue hair was a mess, her clothes were stained with ink of all color, and she was missing her shoes. Levy studied Lucy as well. She was the definition of a Princess. Her hair was golden and perfectly pinned back. Her clothes were bright and clean and she even had on matching slippers. They were complete opposites and both girls laughed upon this realization. "Come on" Levy said as she stood and took Lucy by the hand "Let's go color!"_

 _It was another two hours before Levy's grandfather returned from the funeral. The small Princesses absence did not go unnoticed but most of the town's folk took it as a sign of the young girl's grief instead of rudeness. As he pulled out his keys to unlock the front door he didn't remember locking the royal guard Capricorn came charging towards him. "Is everything all—"_

" _Sir, forgive my intrusion. We have searched every shop in town aside from yours. I did not wish to frighten the small child."_

 _Mr. McGardner opened his mouth to question but his mind connected the dots. The Princess wasn't just absent from her Mother's funeral. "Of course. Come right this way!" As he turned the key and opened the door the sound of laughter reached their ears. Both man and Spirit walked slowly to the back of the shop and came upon the two small girls coloring with inks and paper on the floor of the back room. Most of the ink colors were on their clothing however. Levy's Grandfather opened his mouth to speak but Capricorn held up his hand to stop him and instead gestured for them to return to the front of the store. "I am so sorry. If I had known she was in here I would have alerted the royal guard sooner!"_

 _Capricorn shook his head and smiled. "Sir, the Princess has not spoken nor laughed ever since the Queen's passing. We had begun to seriously worry about her. Do you mind watching her for a few minutes?" The question was strange for both to hear. Capricorn had never left Lucy alone for more than a few minutes and Mr. McGardner had never been asked to care for a Princess. He nodded his head and watched as the goat man disappeared before his eyes to return to the castle._

 _Levy was at her Grandfathers side then, pulling at his shirt. "Grandpa, can we have some cookies and juice? I made a friend! She's a bit bossy but I like her!" Just then the small Princess appeared and smiled from the aisle; ink color in blue across her left cheek._

 _It was another hour before the King arrived to the Blue Quill. Mr. McGardner bowed respectably as the King journeyed to peek at his daughter playing in the back room. Both girls were smiling, happy messes. When the King returned McGardner just laughed "Looks like we will be seeing a lot more of each other now, your highness."_

Levy and Lucy had been best friends since that day. Sixteen years had passed and the two women were still closer than two opposites could ever hope to be. Lucy knew it was not just Levy's wild charm that caused her to befriend the small woman but her lack of care for her title. Not once did Levy treat her like royalty and it was how she preferred to be treated. "So" Levy asked again "You like the fire breather Natsu right?"

Lucy blushed and placed her cup of tea on the table before them. "Lev, you already know I do but it's not like I can be with him. My father—"

Levy waved her hands for Lucy to stop. "Hey, all I asked was if you liked him. Not your life story." The Princess rolled her eyes. "I have a gift for you!"

Lucy was confused "You don't do gifts though."

"I know but I thought I would make an exception after I got a strange request." Lucy closed her eyes as Levy stood and moved to the back of the store. After a few minutes she heard Levy shout 'open' and she did still highly confused. On the chair next to her sat the pink haired fire breather: Natsu.

Lucy's hands reached up to cover her mouth from screaming with excitement. She was alone with Natsu. She didn't know what to say. It had been weeks since they had been alone together. They both smiled at each other as he reached across and pulled her hand into his own.

Levy left them to journey up to her apartment above the shop. She knew they would be alright on their own and not disturbed by the royal guards so long as they thought it was just Levy and Lucy in the back of the store. It was the least she could do for her best friend. After her Grandfather had passed away Lucy's father, the King, had provided enough financial support to Levy to allow for her to keep the shop, apartment, and a comfortable living situation. She had only been eleven when he passed and was thankful for the last nine years of support. Not once was she forced to move into an orphanage, as was custom, and not once was another adult made to run her families business. Levy was and had been independent from a young age and none of that would have been possible without her friends help.

Her apartment was small but expressed her personality perfectly. Books covered the small studio space as well as old worn furniture. Levy didn't see a need for shiny new possession when her old ones worked perfectly. Her clothes covered her bed and the back of the sofa which she fell on with exhaustion. An hour passed before she journeyed from her apartment and down into the back of the shop. Their time in the shop had to match the time that Levy and Lucy normally spent together in order to not draw attention from the Spirits outside. Levy blushed and cleared her throat when Lucy and Natsu came into view. Their lips locked tightly together, her hands wrapped into his bright pink hair and his pulling at her heaving chest. "Times up take a breather!" The two new lovers pulled apart and looked at Levy as though trying to remember who she was to them.

"You're Highness." Levy joked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Loke and Capricorn are expecting you now. Your books are up front. I will be waiting for you. Try to fix your—um—chest?" Levy turned to leave and Lucy looked down to see the top of her dress unlaced and her one breast exposed. She quickly began to redress to Natsu's displeasure.

He turned to Lucy and took her face into his hand. "Run away with me Luc." The look of shock on her face did not go unnoticed. "What? We can't marry because I'm not a Prince, so why not run away with me?" She bowed her head and tears began to fall. "I've known you for years. We have met in secret like this more than once. If you don't feel the same I get it I'm just a—"

Lucy stopped him with another kiss. "Natsu my father would never stop searching for me."

Natsu smiled before she turned to leave. "Then for a short while we will be happy together running from the King. If you want to be with me Luc, meet me in the Dark Wood under the full moon."

Lucy walked to the front of the shop, took her books from Levy who smiled wickedly. "Good day my Lady."

After the front door closed and Lucy and her Spirits departed Levy listened to her backdoor close and Natsu the fire breather leave as well. Her shop was quiet once more. "Just me and my books." Levy said with a sigh as she opened a worn leather bound book that she had read at least a thousand times since she was a small girl: The Iron Dragon King. Levy laughed as she began to skim through her favorite book and thought aloud "I wonder if she will follow her heart."


	2. The King and the Captor

Levy curled up in her bed in her underdress of white lace. Her blue hair hung in long wavy tendrils around her face. As she leafed through the small leather bound book her mind traveled else ware. The night was approaching fast and the full moon would be upon them all soon. She skimmed through the words on the pages now having them all memorized by heart.

 _Long ago there lived a benevolent King who ruled from the shadows of our realm. From the darkest corners of our lands his influence shown in his people who were ruled by various Lords and Ladies. Many believed the King to be but a myth for he was never seen outside his castle. Only a select few Lords had ever seen his face; the Ladies had all been spared the terrible fate. His kindness was well known and appreciated from his subjects. All over the kingdom men, women, and children praised the Iron Dragon King Metalicana._

 _Metalicana lived and ruled the lands for hundreds of years. His name was passed down from generation to generation yet as the years passed many of the new Lords and Ladies felt that his reign was in need of an end. Many believed that the King of Shadows was too distant from his duties and too mysterious to run their growing Kingdom. In six hundred years no person had seen the King and one young Lord decided upon himself to change that fact. So he ventured to the darkest corner in search of a King. Instead of finding a King, however, a monstrous beast was what he met instead._

 _The young Lord battled the beast for days and when the Lord returned victorious the people of the new Kingdom accepted him as the rightful King in full belief that the once loved King had fallen to the beast._

Levy yawned and closed the old fairy tale as she looked out her window at the full moon high in the sky. She wondered if her friend would continue on to become the next Queen or if she would fallow her heart and escape her predetermined fate. Over the years she had watched Natsu and Lucy grow closer together but neither seemed ready to take the next step and defy law; allowing them to be together. Levy reached over and turned out the oil lamp on her side table. Soon sleep reached her; her dreams filled with beasts in the dark.

It had taken Lucy twice as long to escape the castle. The hidden passages that she had mastered as a child had help in her escape but her over bearing guards and maids had slowed down her journey greatly. She had packed light and had only taken what they would need in their new life. Her clothes were dark, torn, and tattered to blend in with the rest of society. She hid her head under her cloaked hood and was thankful for the forgotten garment by one of the servants. Those that passed her on the road to the woods did not glance in her direction; some even bumping into her. She was ordinary. Her shoes black and mud ridden, her dress like those of every other peasant, and yet her expression on her down turned face happier than most night workers. As her feet reached the Dark Woods Lucy kept on without hesitation; her mind only on Natsu and her approaching freedom. An hour of travel passed before she stopped to catch her breath under the light of the moon. "Where is he?" she wondered aloud and pulled a flask of water from her bag. She looked around the surrounding woods from the rock which she sat upon; her hood falling in the process. Lucy sighed. _What if he changed his mind?_ The thought had not occurred to her before and now that she sat, alone in the woods, her worry continued to grow.

The wind picked up and a new scent in the woods swirled within the air. He breathed in deeply and snickered in the envelop of darkness. Her bright blonde hair shown in the light of the full moon. His deep crimson eyes glistened in the same light from behind her. He knew that smell. Slowly and silently he inched his way out from his bush to stand behind her. Before Lucy could even scream he was on her. Holding her squirming body, tightly into his arms. His clawed hand wrapped up to cover her mouth and stifle her scream while his other held her waist tightly; stopping her movement and struggle. His fanged mouth inched towards her ear and whispered "You're mine now Princess!" Lucy tried to scream as tears fell from her face. Her feet kicked up the dirt around the rock and continued to do so as he dragged her off, deeper into the woods.

When Levy awoke early to the sound of hard banging on the store's back door below her living quarters. She grabbed her cloak, not bothering to dress, and bounded down the steps, two at a time, until she reached the door. Natsu fell through the door, mid knock, covered in dirt, mud, and blood. Levy reached down and pulled the exhausted pink haired man into the back room; worry and confusion crossing her face. She opened her mouth to ask what happened but then realization struck. "Where is Lucy?" Natsu looked up at her and tears raced down his face. He began to open and close his mouth unsure of what to say or do. Levy slapped him hard on the back of the head to refocus his mind and force him to give up the answers she needed.

"We were going to run off together." Levy looked shocked and ran to pull the door closed. She did not wish for anyone to overhear and accuse either of them of treason or kidnapping of royalty. "She dressed like a peasant and escaped from the castle as we had planned. I followed her scent I know she got free. We were going to meet under the full moon in the Dark Woods and—"

"You were meeting where!?" Levy's chest heaved with rage. How could her friends be so stupid? They all knew the dark woods were off limits.

Natsu covered his face with his torn arms to stop Levy before she hit him again. "We thought it was the fastest way to escape and insure that no one would follow. I have my fire to guide us too!" With that Natsu produced a small flame from his hands and sighed into the light. "Only, when I got to the woods all I could smell was her fear. I found her pack and what looked like a struggle." He looked across at Levy who had covered her mouth to not scream. "I followed the path and I came across a—"

"Castel as black as coal." Natsu nodded as Levy stood and looked back at Natsu as she spoke. "Did you find a body?" Natsu shook his head. "Good. We still have time. Follow me." Levy charged up her apartment steps and moved into her restroom. Fresh clothes were awaiting her, clean and ready for a new business day. But thankfully that day was not upon them yet. By the light in the sky it was only four in the morning. Lucy would not be discovered missing for at least another six hours. She shut the door as Natsu entered the studio and began to dress with hast.

"I don't understand how did you know about the castle?" he asked the closed door; not sure where else to look or even sit. Every inch of her apartment, like her shop, was covered with books. Levy emerged a few minutes later dressed in her normal clothes. Her fresh white shirt exposing her pale shoulders, collarbone, and upper back while her white sleeves hung loose and past her small hands. Her orange corset was laced tightly to lift her small chest and her long black shirt covering the ink stains yet slit down the side to allow for easy maneuvering. Levy reached down and slipped on her new copper colored boots before reaching above her head to pin up her long blue hair with a thin metal pin. Levy took a deep breath to organize her thoughts and pulled her copper headband in place to hold back her smaller blue waves.

"I have read thousands of books and know of many lost things. Within the darkest corner of the _forbidden_ Dark Woods lies a forgotten castle which had once belonged to the Iron Dragon King." Natsu looked confused but she continued on as she moved around the studio to collect items for her bag. "This castle once belonged to the _true_ King before he was struck down by a beast which was later killed by our current King; Lucy's father." She removed bread and cheese from the cupboard as well as a large flask of whisky. "However, the King long suspected that there were more beasts like the one he fought and so he _banned_ anyone from entering the woods." She moved to her side table and removed her copy of the Iron Dragon King as well as her cloak from an adjacent hook. "I bet that one of these beasts has taken Lucy for some reason; maybe because she is the Princess I don't know. What I do know is that if I hurry I can get her back before any of the Celestial Spirits realize she is gone." Levy buckled her brown leather satchel closed and slid it across her shoulder. She pulled on her night black cloak and lifted the hood over her blue hair. Both had been presents from Lucy just the week before. She wanted to cry, wanted to scream out in fear and rage for her friend's safety and ignorance.

"We can leave now I'll show you the way there." Natsu began towards the door but Levy put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No my fiery friend you must remain here." Natsu looked distraught. "You need to open the shop for me. I am faster on my own and—"

"But Levy the beasts. I battled a pack of wolves but there are more; like your books say!"

Levy smiled wickedly in the dim light of the early morning. In her hand she produced the script for FIRE which she passed on to Natsu who ate it eagerly and with shock. "I am more than I appear and can handle myself. Open the shop. Wait for us to return and prepare encase we do not before the Spirits."

Time continued on but Levy bounded through the Dark Woods at a neck breaking speed. Her heart pounded in her chest as she weaved around bushes, rocks, and trees following the path of stress that had been her friends kicking feet. Even without the disruption on the ground Levy knew the way. She had imagined the layout of the Dark Woods since she was a small child and her Grandfather read her the stories of the Iron Dragon King and his vast kingdom. _She is still alive. I know she is._ When the Castel of Shadows came into view Levy frowned at the large gate before her. She took a moment to catch her breath as beads of sweat traced their way down her cheek and neck. Fog rolled across the grounds and a chill sent a shiver up her spine. She was thankful for the cover and protection of her cloak. When Levy gazed up at the castle which reached into the clouds she could see a shadow from the stone window above watching her. _Is it a beast?_ She didn't have time to wonder. Levy leaned back, closed her eyes, and pushed out as much magic as she could muster. A large script of IRON pounded into the gate and bent the bars enough for her small frame to squeeze through. It was then the castle door was flung open and the dark figure from the stone window emerged. His shirtless chest, covered in gleaming iron scales, shown beneath his dark leather cloak and hood. He stretched out his arms, equally scaled, and smiled wickedly down at her across the entry grounds. His red eyes smiled as much as his fanged mouth. Slowly the strange beast like man moved closer towards her but still not near enough for her to attack as he spoke. "You wish to challenge me like the others? Gihi. Give it your best shot a small man like you—"

As she interrupted him the look of displeasure and shock gave Levy a bit of courage. "You are mistaken. You have taken my friend and I want her back. Now."

 _A woman?_ He thought and laughed at the idea yet her courage did not go unnoticed. It excited him. It was not like a person, not like a woman, to talk to him in such a way. He was used to screams. "She is _my_ Princess now. I could smell her royal stench a mile away. She entered _my_ woods so now she will pay her blood _debt._ "

"Blood debt? You mean the debt for her father, the King, killing the beast?" The man before her snarled and she stepped back as he inched closer. Quickly her mind worked as she back stepped from the enraged man. _If this beast is intelligent enough to speak then it is also enough to be tricked._ "You are mistaken. You have taken a mere peasant." With that Levy lowered her cloaked hood, opened the new black fabric and displayed for him to see her fully. Her clean pale skin, and neatly done hair and pressed attire where nothing compared to that of a royal but more than what she remembered Lucy would be dressed in. She hoped that her rouse would work and that her foolish friend had not spoken to the beast yet. "You have taken _my_ peasant. Look at my clothes and pale flesh. I am not worn from work and sun." Levy hid her hands, finger tips stained with ink, as he came closer. She did not flinch as he moved close enough to touch her and yet only breathed in the air around her body deeply.

"You smell like her and yet how do I know you're not the peasant." He spat on the ground next to her which she did not enjoy. "Why would a _Princess_ come to save a peasant?"

Levy looked up into his covered crimson eyes and did not flinch as she moved her body closer to his own; shocking him again. "I have come to save my _friend_ , peasant or not. My name is Levy Heartfilia, Princess of this kingdom, and daughter to the King and beast slayer. Release my friend and take me instead before my royal guards realize I am missing and strike you down foul beast." With that Levy crossed her arms, still hiding her finger tips, and smirked at her cleverness though on the inside she was terrified.

The scaled man before her took another deep breath above her head before turning into the castle of shadows and leaving her alone before the open door. Only a few minutes passed before he returned with Lucy being dragged by her hair from behind. Her screams were painful to hear and Levy used every ounce of self-control to stop herself from charging the man. In one fast move Lucy was tossed over to Levy who pulled her crying friend into her arms and held onto her tightly. Lucy's pack and tattered cloak were thrown next. "You have five minutes to say goodbye to your peasant then I am taking you inside _Princess_ Levy."

Lucy looked up at Levy who nodded to the beast as he crossed his scaled arms over his bare chest. Levy looked into the bright blue eyes of her friend who had begun to shake. "Do not worry Lucy _McGardner_. I will be safe. Return to your bookstore then journey back to the castle. Soon they will know of the _Princess's_ whereabouts." Lucy shook her head violently as a few tears escaped Levy's eyes. "I will be fine dear friend. Do not worry for me. The kingdom will survive without _this_ Princess but not without _you."_

With that Levy and Lucy stood. Levy handed Lucy the remainder of her possessions and guided her back through the gate. "Levy you can't. He threw me in a cell and—and you can't do this. It has nothing to do with you or your family or—"

Levy pulled Lucy into one last quick embrace; while close she whispered into Lucy's ear for the beast not to hear. "No one will miss a small bookworm like me. But you, you will be missed. Natsu is waiting for you at the shop. Don't keep him waiting." She kissed Lucy on the cheek and returned through the gate. Before Lucy could try and change her mind Levy lifted her arm and a wall of enchantment appeared before the gate; barring her from returning through. As she passed the scaled man, whose face expressed more shock and curiosity at her use of magic, she called back before entering the castle. "Come beast, show me to my cell before I change my mind."

Levy felt her head snap back as a clawed hand twisted its way through her blue hair and forced her to look up at him. "Do not tell me what to do in my own castle small woman." Levy let out a small cry to his pleasure. When he kicked the door closed behind him Levy's eyes struggled with the vast darkness of the castle before her. With his hand still on her head, to her increasing displeasure, he guided her through the maze of hallways until a cell door stood before them. Quickly he tossed her in and to the ground and shut the door behind. Leaving Levy with nothing but her thoughts on the predicament she had placed herself into.

For three days he left her within the confines her cell; only releasing her to use the restroom twice a day. Each time they came together he took her by the head again and guided her through the maze of dark passage ways until they reached the restroom or returned back to her cell. The second day Levy had voiced her displeasure about his method of holding her and to her disgust he had thrown her over his scaled shoulder and held her by her ass instead. After that Levy stopped speaking. She saw no need to speak to the cruel man whom she had realized was not an ordinary beast. On the fourth day her silence had grown to frustrate him. He opened her cell door and watched her in the darkness with his enhanced vision. She did not acknowledge his presence; she would not give him the pleasure. "Your satchel is empty of food and drink." She did not respond. "You can't last much longer without more food woman." She did not look in his direction. "Did you hear me _Princess_?" Levy turned and smiled at him; confusing the man. He did not like feeling confused and as though he was missing something. He turned and slammed her cell door shut once more. On the seventh day he had waited longer to relieve her. His annoyance with her resilience was beginning to grow. He sighed after an additional two hours and ventured towards the cells. _So much frustration for such a small woman._ When the beast entered Levy's cell to take her to the restroom he discovered her unconscious and cold. She had run out of magic to keep her warm in the night. For a moment, without her judging glares, he studied her. "Small pain in the ass." He rolled his eyes and lifted the small woman and her possessions into his arms. _She's as light as a feather_ he thought and tried not to smile as she turned her head into his scaled, bare chest. Ascending another set of stairs and traveling down more mazes of dark halls he turned until he reached one of the many guest rooms of the castle. This room was dark like all the rest but large enough to feature its own fire place. Gently he placed the small blunette down on the bed and began to remove her black cloak. It was then the scent reached his enhanced sense of smell. The smell she had been attempting to hide from him. The scent of ink. He bent his head down and inhaled her flesh deeply at the nape of her neck. Slowly he moved his face until he took one of her hands into his own and up to his face. Black ink dotted her fingertips. He pulled at her other hand; more ink. He looked down at her long black skirt and noticed for the first time the slit down the side traveling all the way up to her upper thigh. It wasn't something a Princess would wear. He took the black fabric into his fist and lifted it to his nose; exposing her upper thigh. He inhaled the fabric and glanced down at the pale flesh of her legs during his next breath. More ink. He wanted to scream. He had obtained the correct Princess in the beginning but had foolishly traded her for a shop keeper instead. A cleaver shop keeper but not a Princess in the least. Her leg was cut and bloody; he guessed from her journey to the castle. The beast sighed and set to work cleaning the deep wound. "Small pain in the ass." He repeated.

When Levy awoke her mind played tricks on her. She felt around at the sheets of the bed she laid upon and smiled in belief that she was home. The light shining across the room from the fireplace and the man standing before the bed snapped her back to reality. Levy sat up slowly and took in her new surroundings. She was no longer in her prison cell but in a guest room larger than her apartment. The fire felt warm, even from across the room. She looked at the tapestry hanging over the stone window and wondered silently if it was day or night time. "So what do I call you _beast?"_

He snickered and moved closer so she could see him more in detail. He wore only a pair of lose black pants and boots. His iron scales, which covered his entire body, shown in the firelight and though frightening she couldn't help but think about how beautiful they looked as the light danced off them. His crimson eyes were a bright contrast to his raven hair and he let out a small fanged smile before sitting on the edge of the bed inches from her. She did not like how comfortable he looked. "I have many names as do you." Levy looked confused as she tried to sit up. He passed her a glass of water which she took graciously. _Why is he being kind now?_ "You said your name was Princess Levy Heartfilia. What is it _really_?" Levy could see the curiosity in his eyes but she did not answer. She moved to leave the bed but his scaled hand pressed her back down lightly by the shoulder as his other pointed to her bandaged and exposed leg. She had forgotten about the slit in her skirt. "Yeah, a Princess doesn't wear revealing clothes like that nor does she smell like ink." With that he grabbed her hands and held the ink stains up for them both to see in the firelight. Levy snatched them away and folded her arms over her chest. "Waiting and not so patiently _not_ Princess."

"I am someone who will not be missed if taken by a beast like you." Levy looked across at him, directly into his crimson eyes. He noticed there was no fear in her eyes only acceptance of her fate. "So if you plan to kill me get it over with I am not a patient woman either."

He smirked and moved his head closer to hers. She turned her face which he did not mind as he leaned into her neck to breathe in her scent deeply. Levy didn't like this and raised her hand to slap him away. He caught it instead. "No, you offered yourself to me to pay for _their_ crimes. Though it was a ruse I still accept your choice. Unless you want to leave and have me take the girl back?" Levy looked at him as he held her wrist in his clawed hand. He could snap it in a second if he desired but his touch seemed more kind than cruel. She shook her head. She had chosen her fate and would not let any harm come to her friend. As he stood to leave to give her rest he turned back and studied her. She was small and unafraid and looked at him like no other had before. "What do I call you instead of liar?" he asked and smirked back at her; his curiosity growing with each passing second.

"Levy. And what do I call you instead of beast?"

"Gajeel." Levy watched as he pulled the door shut and locked it behind him. He did not trust her and nor did she trust him. _What have a gotten myself into?_ She thought as she turned her body on the large bed and closed her eyes to sleep. Her hand reached down to her bandaged leg. She had cut it on a passing thorn bush but the adrenaline had kept her from noticing the abrasion until now. _Why did he show me kindness?_ When Gajeel awoke the next morning footsteps were echoing around the castle; small and quick from below. He rushed from his bed and crossed the large master room. _She's locked in how could she—_ Gajeel moved his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light of day. Every tapestry had been removed from the windows of the halls and as he descended the stairs he came to realize that all the curtains had been pulled open as well. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He screamed, shocking the small woman who was trying to balance herself on a ladder twelve feet above the ground. The ladder shifted as she attempted to turn to the source of the scream. Fast her body began to fall but he was faster. Gajeel charged across the room and scooped Levy into his arms before she reached the ground. Her small hands clung to his scaled chest as both his and hers heaved from the sudden fear. When Levy turned her face to his they were inches apart. Her cheeks blushed as he let her go and she stood before him, like the night before, unafraid.

"I can't live in a cave." She crossed her arms over her small chest once more.

"This isn't your castle to change and how the hell did you escape?" He mimicked her movement. _Has she had the ability to escape this whole time but chose not to?_

"Well _you_ asked me to stay and I want some light around here." With that Levy poked her finger into his chest, hitting one of the piercings on his collar. She hadn't noticed the piercings before and now, with the addition of light, she could see them everywhere; dotting the scales.

"I didn't ask you to stay Short Stack. You offered."

Levy smirked "Fine. I'll leave then."

As she turned to go Gajeel caught her wrist and pulled her back into him; her body pressing into his. His free arm laced around her back and pulled her closer into him; his thumb strumming the laces of the corset. Her scent was intoxicating and he didn't understand why. Maybe it was her lack of fear. "If you leave I go after the Princess. So it's your choice. Tell me you want to stay or leave and put your _friend_ in danger."

Levy looked up at him; their height difference extremely obvious. She refused to show him any fear. "I _want_ to stay. Oh please let me stay Gajeel." Her words, through gritted teeth, dripped with sarcasm but he took them anyways. When he dropped his hold of her; he was taken aback at her lack of movement from his chest. She studied his facial features and smiled after a few moments. "You know, you're not so _beastly._ "

Gajeel rolled his eyes but did not move he liked the warmth that was pulsing off her body. "If you stay you cannot try to leave. Do you understand?" She looked confused. "These woods are dangerous. I'm surprised you made it through in one piece. I'm not the only beast around." She paused for a moment before nodding and turning out the room. "Where are you going?" he asked as he followed her closely. It had been longer than he could remember since he had had proper company.

"Someone needed to cook breakfast or well lunch now I guess and I was pleasantly surprised to find your kitchen so well stocked." Gajeel watched as she took part of her black skirt in her hand, not bothered by her exposure of skin and removed a hot plate, one for each of them, from the oven where they had been staying warm. She had cooked him breakfast as well. His eyes followed her as she journeyed to the table and placed the plates down before returning to the ice chest for milk. She looked around the large kitchen but Gajeel realized that even when she did find the cups she would be too short to reach. His footsteps where heavier than her own as he moved around the kitchen to retrieve glasses and silverware. His eyes remained on her the whole time which she noticed with her occasional glances. As he sat down at the table he waited for her to pour his drink but she only poured her own to his annoyance. "What? I'm not your maid Gajeel."

"What are you then small woman?" with that he snatched her glass of milk as she passed; forcing her to go back for another for herself. _He's got the manors of a goat._ Levy thought on his question and continued to do so as they ate together and cleaned together. She didn't know what to say back. Was she his prisoner? She could leave at any point but if she did he would attack her friend. Finally she settled on the only honest answer she knew. "Levy. I am Levy." Gajeel nodded his head in acceptance of her answer. He didn't know what she was to him or what he was to her either. When the dishes were finished he studied her more as she explored the large marble room. Her pace was slow and graceful and every few steps the slit in her skirt opened to reveal her bare leg and the small bandage he had wrapped around it. That flesh and the flesh of her shoulder, collar, neck, and upper back tormented him in ways he did not understand. "So how do you buy food if you do not leave the castle grounds?"

Gajeel watched as she looked out the bay window of the kitchen to the large, gated in amount of land. "I have an Exceed who shops for me." Levy nodded and looked around the room as though expecting an Exceed to appear at any moment. "He is gone for a few more weeks. You have just me."

"This place seems awfully large for just one man." Hearing himself referred to as a man instead of a beast felt odd on his ears.

"Oi. Wasn't always so empty. Want a tour Short Stack?" Levy turned to Gajeel and smiled before nodding. He held out his scale covered arm for her to take which she did surprising them both. The scales were cold to the touch, like metal, but she made no sign of a desire to move. Slowly they walked from room to room neither speaking. Levy only left his side to open the curtains with Gajeel as they came upon another dark corner of the castle. Many of the rooms were new to him; he had never seen a need to explore before her arrival. As Levy opened another curtain she moved back to Gajeel's side as he placed his arm over her bare shoulders protectively. She fit perfectly, nestled into his chest, he noticed, but did not comment on further as they continued on. Almost the whole castle had been explored before they happened upon one portion of the large estate he did not wish to venture into; almost as though he couldn't. He stopped midstep and pulled Levy to a stop with his hand carefully as to not injure her with his claws. "Not there. Not ever." She looked up at his face and recognized the look immediately.

"I have those places too. Though mine aren't whole wings of castles; just boxes." Gajeel looked down and studied her face once more as she gazed down the dim hall. He knew the look in her eyes; the look of death. Before he could ask she left his arm and continued on her own down a different hall. He didn't like the feel of her not wrapped into his arm; he felt hollow and cold. Levy listened as his footsteps caught up to her own but he gave her space and watched her as she continued through doors and into rooms on her own. She walked slowly and silently as though every step had been thought out and planned before made. Her long and wild blue hair swayed behind her and down her back as she moved and gapped at the many items in each room. Her caramel eyes shone with wonder and curiosity. Her soft and full pink lips opened and closed many times as though wanted to ask questions but not wanting to ruin their enjoyable silence either. When Levy caught him looking at her she smiled kindly which he returned though he didn't seem to understand why. She brought out a side of him that he didn't know existed and it worried him somewhat. As night began to fall outside the windows Levy yawned and sat down on one of the sofas in the large sitting room. Gajeel stayed leaning against the door frame. "I don't bite." She reminded him with a pat of the cushion next to her.

Gajeel laughed as he crossed the room and sat close to her causing her heart to race. "Gihi. You seem to have forgotten I do." Levy tried to ignore his flirtatious remark but the blush on her cheeks betrayed her. "So book keeper Short Stack?" he asked and Levy nodded with another yawn. There was distance between them on the sofa. He wanted to close that distance but reminded himself that only a few days ago she was within his dungeon instead of a welcomed guest. _What is this woman doing to me?_

"The Blue Quill is my shop in the town below. It's small but home. What about you?

Gajeel stretched out his arms and grinned "My home is now your home too." Levy frowned. The thought that she would never see the Blue Quill again hadn't crossed her mind until now. "What too big for you Short Stack?"

Levy had a short temper and the nickname had gotten old fast. She reached her hand across and smacked his scaled cheek hard enough for his face to turn. He didn't look happy as she moved from the sofa and attempted to leave the room. He was on her before she got through the doorway. Gajeel pressed her body into the frame and pinned her arms above her head. There was fear in her eyes which he knew was a good thing. He shouldn't get so close to another person whether they were a guest or not. Gajeel pressed his body into hers; her heart began to race as he pulled her off the ground by her wrists so that their faces were at the same level. The fear he had seen a moment before was gone now; only anger remained. With her wrists captured but hands free Levy produced a massive script for STEEL and dropped the large word over Gajeel's head forcing him to drop her. With her feet back on solid ground she bent down and swiped his legs out from under him bringing the word down more to pin him to the floor. Her leg escaped her skirt as she placed her boot on top of the word and pressed it down to crush him slightly. His rage bubbled at being overtaken by someone so small, and a woman. "Do not assume that because I am small I am weak. Never mistake my kindness for weakness. I am anything but weak. I will never, _never_ be weak again." With that she left the room and ran down the hall. Gajeel threw the script across the room after taking a large bite from the word and popped back up into a crouching position. His animal instincts over took his better judgement and soon he was charging down the halls; hunting her down. Levy's heart raced from fear but she had a plan. Their tour of the castle had been for more than just an exploration. Down the maze of hallways she twisted and turned; Gajeel continuing to grow closer and closer.

"I can taste your fear _Levy"_ he mocked as he was now only inches from her. Gajeel reached his hand out to pull her by her flowing blue locks when Levy ducked down a side hall that was still dark; turned and crouched into a fighting position encase she had been wrong in her assumption. When she looked back at Gajeel she sighed with relief that she had been correct; he would not enter the hallway for any reason. The hallway he feared to enter. "Come here. Now." He commanded but she shook her head as she stood; her chest heaving fast from the chase. "NOW!" he yelled as his eyes turned from red to a blinding white but she sat down instead which angered him more. Gajeel let out a scream before turning and punching the wall behind him. His raven hair coving her face from view. Levy folded her legs under her and closed her eyes as Gajeel began to rampage out of her line of sight. She could hear art work being ripped off the walls in a room nearby but she did not move. Various crashes and smashes echoed back to her but her eyes remained closed. She would not show fear. A tear left her eye which she quickly wiped away before he might return. _I will not show fear._ Four hours passed before the noises of destruction came to an end. Levy opened her eyes to find Gajeel panting on the ground before her; before the hallway. His scaled chest heaved as he glared across at her. Beads of sweat dotted his pierced chest, arms, and face. He looked exhausted and though still angry; less than he had before. His eyes had returned to their normal red hue. She stared at him and he back at her.

Another half hour passed before his chest stopped heaving and Levy dared to speak again. "Done?" Gajeel nodded but remained on the ground. His eyes still flashing with rage. "Shall I return to the room or the cell for the night?" Levy stood from the ground carefully and was thankful when he did not.

"Cell." She huffed but nodded her head as she passed and made her way down into the dungeon. After a few minutes he heard the thick cell door close behind her locking her in from the outside. He had to give her that; she was honest to a tee. It was another two hours before Gajeel removed himself from the floor. He was ashamed of his behavior and thankful that Levy had made it to safety in time. He didn't want to think about what could have happened to her if she hadn't. He held up his scaled, metal hand before his face and grunted in dislike for his nature which was turning more animalistic than man. Gradually he made his way into the crypt of the castle and over to the room where Levy lay sleeping on the bare stone floor. He opened the door slowly to not make a sound and watched her chest as she breathed; dreaming of whatever it was small women dream of. _Feisty little thing._ Gajeel bent down and scooped Levy into his arms. She curled her head into his chest and rested her hands on his iron scales. She seemed to relax in his arms. He didn't want to move. He smiled down at her and felt thankful that she was asleep and could not see his expression. He was not one to express his emotions so openly. After a few minutes of watching her dream. Gajeel started back up the steps into the heart of the castle and back to the room he had given to her before. The fireplace had burnt out hours prior but the darkness was nothing he couldn't navigate. Gently he lay her on the bed and pulled the sheets up around her. She turned on the pillow and yawned.

Gajeel moved to make another fire. He worked for a few minutes and smiled at his work before returning back to Levy who he assumed was still asleep. She was sitting up and watching him intently though. "Still angry?" she asked from the bed as Gajeel moved to sit on the edge; she moved her legs under the blankets to give him space.

"No, you?" Levy shook her head. They gazed into each other's eyes before she chose her next words carefully.

"If you kill me. You are alone again. The choice is yours." Gajeel took her words like harsh medicine and swallowed hard.

"Can't always stop myself. Comes with this." He held his arms out for her to take in his full appearance yet again. Each time she wondered if he was doing it out of pride or out of a desire to make her scream.

"I don't care for that excuse Gajeel. I am not _weak_ and you will not treat me as such. You can't push me around if you want me around. I know you do." There it was out in the open.

"Yeah, well you can't hit me and let me get that far if you want to be around too." There it was out in the open.  
The silence between them was thick as Levy turned her attention to the light of the fire, which was starting to die down, and sat up in the bed. She lifted her hand and produced the script for FIRE and tossed it onto the crackling logs. Her magic impressed Gajeel. "So you have no family like me than?" Gajeel nodded and watched her yet she would not look back at him. "Me too. Lucy is my only family. I won't let any harm come to her."

Gajeel frowned "So you'll pay for a crime you didn't even commit?"

"Lucy didn't commit whatever crime you speak of. What are you talking about Gajeel?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, but that is a story for another day Levy." Levy nodded her head as Gajeel exited the room he sighed. _Maybe she can help—maybe this rage can finally die._


	3. Lust and the Fall

Levy reached behind her back and began to unlace the stipes of her corset. The light blue bonding piece of clothing fell to the floor leaving her white shirt to hang open and free. She lifted the cool silk fabric over her head and tossed it to the stone below. Next she unbuttoned her long black skirt with the deep, silted side and that too fell to the stone below. Levy lifted her arms above her head and stood in the empty room in just her white lace underdress that hung loosely off her small frame. Her clothes were torn and in a few places bloody. She didn't know what to do. It wasn't as though she had packed a change of clothing. Levy looked up through the stain glass of her guest room window to the town in the far distance. The sun was beginning to rise; soon the shopping district would start to open. Levy wondered if Natsu would open her shop as well. A knock at the door brought her attention back to the situation at hand. Slowly Levy opened the door a crack and peered her head around the thick oak door. She was in no condition to be seen by the beast. Gajeel felt annoyed by her lack of attendance at any meals the day before. She had not left her room for a full day and he was no pleased. When her head appeared around the oak and nothing more his patience ran dry.

"Oi. Woman, you come when called and I have been calling since—" As Gajeel pushed his way into her guest room, despite her best attempts at stopping him, his voice caught in his throat at the sight of her. She was pure. Her skin, white as snow, shone in the dim light of morning; even under her thin dress. He could see through the material to gaze upon her every detail. Her breasts his eyes lingered on the most. Levy moved her arms in an attempt to cover herself but Gajeel, his animal nature taking over his better judgement, snatched each of her wrists in his one hand and held them above her head; high enough for her feet to leave the ground. Levy gulped; unsure of what to do. If she attacked him; he would attack back. If she let Gajeel continue on as he pleased though she would become the type of woman she promised never to be; weak. Levy opened her mouth to speak but Gajeel's mouth was upon hers before she could utter a word. His tongue pushing his way into her mouth to meet her own; at first unwilling but then her mind left her. She wanted him too. Her tongue mingled with his own until her body was slammed and pressed into the wall adjacent; a low growl escaping from Gajeel. The impact of the wall brought Levy out of the clouds. She had no choice; attacking was her only option. Her legs wrapped around Gajeel's scaled waist; pulling him closer. He took the bait. His kiss lessened, as he growled again with pleasure, enough for Levy to bite deeply onto his lower lip. Blood flowed down Gajeel's face as he released her wrists, from shock, allowing for Levy to grip onto the wall behind her.

"Back off!" Levy pulled her legs off of Gajeel's waist, pulled them into her chest and then pumped them out into Gajeel, using the wall to give her more momentum. The script for LIGHTENING then bounded off her feet and struck Gajeel repeatedly. He fell back into the lit fireplace causing a loud scream to escape his lungs. Levy bolted from the room but not before Gajeel grabbed onto the back of her underdress; ripping the bottom off so her legs were fully free.

Levy's feet burned from the ice cold stone without her shoes. She skidded down the next passageway when Gajeel's throat tearing roar exploded. "MINE!" her heart raced as her mind tunneled on her salvation at least four minutes run away. The sun rose through each window lighting her way to the darkest corner of the castle. Then the sound of Gajeel's pounding footsteps behind her made her heart sink; he was faster than before; more determined than before. Two minutes run away. "MINE!" Gajeel breathed in deeply; his eyes white and animal in nature. Levy's mind raced as she thought of every possible way to save herself; the hallway was too far and he was growing too close. There was only one choice she had left. Levy turned her direction just has Gajeel reached his hand out to the back of her head. She turned her face into her hands and balled her body as best she could before throwing herself the from the fourth story window.

The sound of glass shattering echoed through Gajeel's scattered mind. He could see Levy falling, falling endlessly through the morning sky; the sunrise painting her silk white, torn underdress into a rainbow of colors. _NO!_ His mind screamed loud enough to shake him free of his curses hold. Gajeel's eyes slowly changed back to their normal crimson hue in time to see Levy's body turn and her eyes lock with his own; fear racing through them. Gajeel jumped through the window.

The wind rushing through her torn dress and small frame left her feeling cold but she closed her eyes; accepting the ground coming to meet her. Blood dripped from the cuts dotting her flesh from the window launch. She took a deep breath which was released when her body landed into outstretched, fur covered arms.

He had seen the small woman falling, changed into his large battle form, and darted across the grounds. Pantherlily slid across the dewy grass and rolled with Levy in his arms until she was launched from them; thrown into a tree and finally unconscious. Pantherlily roared at the metallic man who stopped in his tracks once his feet touched down on solid ground. He knew the Exceed well and recognized his look of rage. "It was an accident I lost—"

"YOU LOST EVERYTHING I TAUGHT YOU BOY!" Pantherlily screamed before turning his back to Gajeel and running to the small woman. She had two broken ribs, some scrapes, and bruises yet she would live. Gently he scooped her into his fur covered arms and raised her off the ground. Her head lolled to the side; her body hung limp. Gajeel backed away as he passed. Pantherlily looked angrily into his friends eyes once more. Gajeel focused moved from Levy to the scar across Pantherlily's eye and thought about his past mistakes. He nodded his head and followed the Exceed into the castle to dress the small woman's wounds.

Levy awoke with a sharp pain. Her breath caught in her chest and she raised her head to scream out in agony when a hand came to hold her own protectively. The hand was small and covered with dark fur. A few minutes of silence followed before Levy asked the question that had plagued her the most. "Did I hurt him?"

Pantherlily chuckled "He is bloody, burned, and bruised. I believe that you damaged his ego more than anything though." Levy nodded and moved to sit up despite the Exceeds concerned looks. "It is odd that a woman so small and well human, is so deeply concerned for a man like Gajeel." He watched her as she picked her next words. Thinking before she spoke; she was everything Gajeel was not.

"He cannot control his rage but no one can control their emotions forever; even a human."

"So you care for the man?"

"If he is a man?"

He chucked again. "Yes and no. No and yes. Where were you running to before you chose the window and attempted flight?"

"The dark hall." His eyes grew wide before nodding. She was a smart woman. From what Gajeel had said she had only been in his company for a little over a week and already she knew what buttons to press and where to hide when pushed.

"Do you wish to leave?" Levy's shocked look did not go unnoticed. "I might be able to persuade him to the fact."

She thought for a moment but not long; her answer was and had been set in stone. "I will not force my friend to this fate nor will I force him to his either." She was brave.

"And what is _his_ fate child?" He looked at her quizzically.

"Solitude and self-loathing. What is yours?"

He chuckled and avoided her question. She was quick. "You may call me Lily. I come to the castle from time to time. As you have learned it is difficult to stay around him long." Levy nodded. "If you are choosing to stay what may I retrieve for you to make your stay more comfortable?" She was confused by his remark. "I bring food and other needed items to the castle. I doubt you came here with little more than the clothes on your back?"

Levy nodded and smiled. "I have a shop in town called the Blue Quill. I would not mind some clothes and books from my home. To make my sentence more comfortable." Lily moved to leave the room. It was then that Levy realized she was no longer in the same room or even cell as before. The room was spacious and covered in beautiful scarlet fabric and tapestries. The fire danced within the huge marble fireplace and shot shadows across the walls. "Where am I?"

Lily looked around the room. A room he had not personally stepped in for almost thirty years. "You are within the confines of the late Mrs. Redfox's room. She passed when Gajeel was but a boy. The room was locked up then and has been ever since. It sits at the beginning of the dark hall. Gajeel will not enter the hall nor room but he has been ordered to slide a tray of food to the doors edge for your meals each day." Levy looked around the room with wonder. Pantherlily began to see what Gajeel loved about her. She gave him hope. "I will return in a few days with your things. You will be safe here. I cannot gaiety your safety if you choose to leave. That is up to you however Dear."

When Lily left the room he turned out the door and smiled up at Gajeel who was standing on the edge of the hall; refusing to enter just as he had expected. "She has awoken."

"Oi. Four days asleep I would hope so." His arms folded over his scaled chest in annoyance.

"A concussion will do that. So will broken ribs and mental exhaustion." The two stared off before Gajeel looked away. Knowing and owning his shame. "She does not wish to leave however." This caught him by surprise. "I will return in a few days with some of her possessions. Try not to commit murder until I return then Boy?" Gajeel watched as Lily turned to leave. His heart raced. He had almost killed her. Again. Yet, she wanted to remain. _What a strange woman._

 **Please review and let me know what you think! Sorry it is shorter but there are a lot of twists and turns to come!**


End file.
